


Day three:  Injured

by AmyNChan



Series: Marichat May [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I love him so though, Marichat May, poor son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's good at fixing broken things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day three:  Injured

“What happened to you?”

Marinette’s face turned an ashen white as she took in her partner’s appearance.  Of course, he had no idea that he was her partner, but that did not stop the feeling of responsibility that coursed through her upon seeing him.

“Nothing big, _purr_ incess,” the stupid cat said.  “Some rude boy was bothering a young lady, so I convinced him to leave her _paw-_ lone.”

Marinette highly doubted it was that simple.  Instead of voicing her suspicion—she was fairly certain he could see the displeasure on her face anyways—she turned to her trap door and beckoned the boy to follow her inside.  She need not look to see that he had gone no further than her bed.

It was quite chivalrous of him to not come any further into her room, but she was pretty sure his hesitance was due in part to the limp he was sporting.  Or maybe the long gash in his side.  Perhaps not the swelling bruise over his eye, but she was positive that could not be comfortable either.

Marinette made quick work of finding her First Aid kit and returning to her bed.  The cat had not moved except to keep a hand on his side.

“Stupid Chat…” she muttered as she pulled out some gauze.  While it was true that Miraculous Ladybug could cure all damage that had occurred during an Akuma battle, there was no way for it to heal that which had not been magically inflicted.  Sometimes Ladybug ran into trouble like this on her own patrol, so she knew that it was possible for Chat to become injured…

But to this extent?

“I’ll have you know that—”

Whatever he was to inform her of was cut off by a hiss.  Marinette had removed his hand from the wound and the air—nippy by comparison—had attacked his wound before she could apply the disinfectant.

“This is gonna sting a bit,” she warned not two seconds before applying the bandage.  Good news:  Chat’s volume did not raise above a hiss, which meant her parents could continue to sleep.  Bad news:  his claws might have accidentally shredded her blanket.  Even worse news:  Chat saw what he did.  Worse news still:  he did not laugh or joke about it while apologizing.  He could only stare at it as she worked to wrap his wound.

His silence continued as she moved to his leg.  She poked and prodded until she hit an area right above his knee and his entire leg twitched, letting her know that she had found the injured area.  The suit was not torn, so she could assume he had been bruised there, but she was fairly certain it was not broken or dislocated.  Still, she felt it was better to be safe than sorry so she nabbed a nearby knee wrap and fastened it securely on him.

Next was his face.  He was still staring at the area his claws had unintentionally wrecked the bedding, a forlorn frown on his face.  She hated that look on him.  Hated how detached he seemed, almost as if sucked into a bad daydream.

“Chat.”

He did not respond.  She reached forward for his face, and when her index finger brushed against his chin he seemed to jolt to attention.  He quickly turned to her, a small smirk swiftly falling onto his face.

“Need something from me, princess?”

“Yeah, don’t get hurt.  This is the second time this week you’ve been hurt on patrol…” Marinette said.  She positioned his head so she could get a better look at the swelling bruise over the right side of his face.  She mused how to tackle it before rummaging in her kit for just the thing.  “I don’t mind patching you up, but…”

_But I wish it weren’t so often…_

She sighed as she decided to let that sentence go.  It would be no use to lecture her kitty now.  She pulled a chilled ice pack from the kit and passed it over.  “That should help with the swelling, _chaton_.  Does anything else hurt?”

He shook his head.  She narrowed her eyes.  He shook his head a little faster.

Well, he had not lied to her before now, right?  Why would he start now?  She packed up the kit and put it away before returning to the bed with her sewing kit.  She threaded the needle before patching up the fabric.

“’m sorry about the blanket.  I should have been more careful,” Chat apologized.  “It looks hand-made…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Marinette said as she poked the needle through the cloth, red string trailing behind.  “I’m used to fixing things like this.”

Marinette could see that her words struck some sort of chord with her kitty and she paused in her needlework to fiddle around with his hair.  She minded the injured eye, but the fact that Chat gave her a weak smile was all the affirmation that she needed that she had done an okay job for her friend.

Yes, she could fix things like this.  Injuries, a sad chaton, or a tear in a blanket.  She would fix these broken yet precious items as many times as necessary, for however long as necessary.


End file.
